Princess of Darkness
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Erika was truly evil and never loved Dracula. So he returned to the hotel without a Zing. But that all changes when Frank returns to the hotel with a human girl he rescued. But she's not out of danger yet. Being Lord Voldemort's daughter will do that to you. The girl/Dracula (Future generation/TikTok Harry Potter characters)


**Note 1: As stated In the description there will be TikTok HP characters. Just three: Ryan Raine, Nathaniel Dodson, and Adam Molroy. But In this version Raine Is a Transfiguration teacher at a different school. A school only for royal magical students. At this school you have to be royal to be a student or staff. So Raine Is a king. In this version Dodson Is not so bigoted and uptight about someone being related to a Death Eater. In this version Molroy and Dodson get along and our friends. Molroy Is still both a Ministry worker and headmaster of a magic school. But In this version he Is headmaster of Royal Enchantment. So Molroy Is also a king. Harry Potter Is the Minister of Magic and an Auror.**

**Note 2: There will be a major character death from the original Harry Potter series along with a death of a character from Hotel Transylvania.**

**Start of Story**

**Long ago after Voldemort's death during the Battle of Hogwarts and after Harry Potter became an Auror the Head Auror Nathaniel Dodson did some Investigating and exploring In the place Voldemort was rumored to live. Doing so he found an 11 year old girl who happened to be Voldemort and Bellatrix's daughter Selena Riddle. While this girl looked like any other child she still had Bellatrix's black hair and brown eyes and had Voldemort's pale skin. Dodson knew If he gave this child to the right person she would grow up to be nothing like her birth parents. And he was right. He gave the child to Professor Ryan Raine of the school Royal Enchantment. Selena became a student at the school and forever became Kayley Raine. Kayley and Dodson stayed extremely close being like the brother and sister they never had. When Kayley graduated from Royal Enchantment she became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now 30 years old and with It being summer she wanted to spend the summer traveling and exploring not only the other magic schools but their Dark Forests. Dodson wanted to go with her to protect her so he did. Not knowing anything about Hotel Transylvania she thought that castle In those woods was a magic school. But when she got Into those woods her and Dodson accidently got separated. Not good. Soon she was surrounded by 5 Death Eaters and before she could do anything they used a spell that broke her wand.**

**Death Eater 1: We finally found you Daughter of Voldemort. We can't decide If we want to recruit you. Or kill you for betraying your kind. **

**Kayley: You might as well kill me. I'm never going back to a life with filth like you!**

**Death Eater 2: Whoa, she got her mom's feistiness! **

**Death Eater 1: Yes she does. We'll see, first we're going to have some fun with you. Let's get her boys.**

**She could not escape. It was 2 hours or more of getting raped and beaten up before they all heard someone roar " Get away from her!" All the Death Eaters puffed out. When Kayley looked up she saw someone that wasn't totally human. She crawled back In fear until she was right up against a tree.**

**Kayley: Oh god, please don't hurt me(Crying and gasping) **

**Frank: No no no, I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you, please.**

**With that Kayley passed out. Frank picked her up Into his arms and ran back towards the hotel. When he entered everyone Immediately stared at the girl In his arms.**

**Dracula: Frank! What happened?!(Appeared In front of him)**

**Frank: She was attacked and raped by some men. She has cuts and bruises everywhere. And some broken ribs.**

**Dracula: Give her to me! I'll put her In room 715. Get the maids!**

**Dracula rushed to room 715 and gently laid her In the bed. But not long after he did Kayley's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up.**

**Dracula: No no no easy. We're going to take care of you. You're freezing!**

**He took off his cape**

**Dracula: It's going to be alright.(Put the cape on her)**

**Dracula: Frank? Where are the witches?!(Called)**

**Dracula: We're going to take care of you. It's going to be alright.**

**She tried to get up**

**Dracula: No no no, don't move don't move.(Gently pushed her back down)**

**Dracula: It's alright. I'm Count Dracula the owner of this hotel. What's your name?**

**Kayley: Kayley(Coughed) **

**Frank walked In with the maids.**

**Frank: Good, you're awake. I feared the worst. What were you doing In our woods?**

**Kayley: I'm a teacher at a magical school. All magical schools have their own dark forest. I wanted to see what this one was like and check out the school. Obviously I was wrong though, this Is not a school.**

**Frank: So an adventure. I hope you found It, you were almost killed. I'm the one who saved you. This Is a hotel and sanctuary for monsters. But we also allow good humans and I could tell you're one. I couldn't let you die. **

**Dracula: Drink this**

**Kayley drank the potion and was completely healed Immediately.**

**Dracula: So, you're from that magic royal school here In Romania?**

**Kayley nodded yes**

**Frank: Really? So, you're a princess?**

**Kayley nodded yes**

**Dracula: Well, welcome to Hotel Transylvania your highness.**

**One of the suits of armor ran Into the room.**

**The suit of armor: Sir, there Is trouble In lobby.**

**Dracula: Stay here and rest. We'll handle this.**

**But as soon as everyone left the room Kayley's curiosity got the best of her and she secretly followed them. Good thing she did cause she heard a familiar voice and Immediately felt relief. **

**Dodson: My names Nathaniel Dodson I am head Auror and the one who rescued her all those years ago and I shall see her!**

**Kayley ran Into his arms.**

**Dodson: Kayley!**

**Kayley: Are you alright?**

**Dodson: I'm fine**

**Kayley: Are you sure?**

**Dodson: I assure you I am perfectly alright. **

**Kayley: I'm so happy you're alive and okay!**

**Dodson: Listen, the Death Eaters know who your birth parents are. Your life Is In grave danger.**

**Suddenly loads of Death Eaters flew In.**

**Dodson: Death Eaters! It's life or death, everyone fight! **

**The monsters along with Johnny, Kayley, and Dodson fought. Vlad got any other human staying at the hotel to safety In the ball room.**

**Dodson: Kayley, where In Merlin's Beard Is your wand?!**

**Kayley: A Death Eater broke It while we were In the woods!**

**Maid 1: Kayley, catch!(Tossed a wand to Kayley)**

**She saw a Death Eater was going to hit Dodson with the killing curse.**

**Kayley: No you don't!(Blocked the spell)**

**She sent the Death Eater flying out one of the windows. Frank turned Into his giant form and crushed two Death Eaters with his feet killing them. Kayley saw a Death Eater dragging Johnny away and knew this female Death Eater was taking him up to the roof. She chased after them.**

**Dodson: I will never let you make Kayley have a life of Death Eaters again.**

**Death Eater 1: You don't have a choice Auror**

**Dodson: Yes I do**

**Meanwhile as Dodson faced the leader Kayley and Johnny faced their Death Eater on the roof. Kayley cried In pain as a knife flew Into her right shoulder. The Death Eater did a spell that knocked them off of the roof. Johnny quickly grabbed on and grabbed Kayley with the other hand.**

**Kayley: Let go!**

**Johnny: We could die!**

**Kayley: We could die If we don't**

**Kayley and Johnny screamed as they fell. Thanks to the wand Kayley had they landed In the lake. When they returned Inside the battle was over. She saw some people still In the lobby but not everyone.**

**Kayley: Where Is everyone else?**

**Mavis: Anyone with any serious Injury Is In the ballroom with the humans. My dad sent me to get you. Being a witch and a teacher from a magical school you probably know some stuff we don't. He wants you to join the maids In healing. I'm Mavis Dracula by the way.**

**Kayley: Thank you, I'm Kayley Raine.**

**She rushed to the ballroom. There was so many Injuries but not enough supplies Including food and drinks. Kayley had to find someone to tell them to bring the supplies. She also needed to make sure Dodson was okay because she hasn't seen him yet. But Vlad not knowing who Kayley was and thinking she was one of the Death Eaters made her float Into the air.**

**Kayley: I'm Kayley Raine! I arrived tonight! I helped during the battle and have been helping the Injured! If It wasn't for me Johnny would be dead! Put me down!**

**He could tell she wasn't lying. He put her down.**

**Kayley: I'm sorry I scared you. I was looking for my friend Dodson I had to leave him during the battle. Everyone who Is Injured Is In the ballroom. But I didn't see him In there. I need to head back there. We got cuts and broken bones. Everyone else with small or no Injuries Is In the lobby getting some food and drinks. I need you to please bring some food and drinks to the ballroom then help out In the lobby. It's going to be a long night. **

**Vlad: I'm so sorry Kayley, I didn't mean to startle you either. **

**They went their separate ways. But Kayley never made It to the ballroom. Soon she got this horrible feeling.**

**Kayley: Dodson(Whispered worriedly)**

**She puffed out and puffed Into an abandoned but new looking hotel In Berlin Germany. As soon as she ran Into the conference room she found Dodson tied to a chair.**

**Kayley: Nathaniel! **

**Dodson: Kayley**

**Death Eater 1: How sad both the school and the hotel will be when they find out Miss Raine has died.(Seized her holding a knife against her throat) **

**Dodson: They will never give up looking for Princess Kayley!**

**Death Eater 1 laughed evilly and puffed out with Kayley. He puffed Into the suite and tied her to a chair and gagged her. She struggled to get free.**

**Death Eater 1: I'm going to hurt you really really bad.**

**Kayley cried In pain as he stabbed her In the right side of her stomach.**

**Death Eater 1: You deserve to suffer. I could kill you. But If you steal the Deathly Hallows from the Auror Harry Potter I shall spare your life. I know you two hang out and talk sometimes with you and Dodson being close. You have to the second midnight. Or you're dead. Tell anyone about this and I will kill them as well In the most sufferable way. Enjoy the journey. I'm James Lane by the way. The future and new Dark Lord.**

**He laughed evilly as he puffed her to the British Ministry of Magic. It was now morning. How was she going to do this? Even If she planned on going along with this which she wasn't Harry had the Invisibility cloak and resurrection stone. But he broke the Elder Wand after his battle with Voldemort. He had to get Harry's help. They had to get both the Ministry and the monsters to all group up and save Dodson and end James. Soon Molroy spotted her.**

**Molroy: Kayley! My goodness you look horrible!(Ran over)**

**Molroy: Merlin's beard! You been stabbed!**

**Kayley: I have to see Harry now!**

**Molroy: I am getting you to our hospital wing. I will bring Harry to you. But we need to get you healed.(Grabbed her arms and forced her to walk)**

**Meanwhile at Hotel Transylvania everyone wondered why Kayley never came back to the ballroom and where the hell she went. Everyone feared the worst. Soon Johnny ran Into Dracula's room.**

**Johnny: Drac! I found this! I think It's Kayley's!**

**He was holding a necklace with a yellow sun charm on It. Suddenly there was a big bright yellow flash. There was a sun floating In the air that showed Kayley being healed and talking with Molroy and Harry Potter.**

**Dracula: Kayley! Where Is she?!**

**Johnny: There's something about this necklace. I can feel everything. What happened to her and what she's doing now. Where she was and where she Is now.**

**Dracula: Tell me!**

**Johnny: She was In Germany where she was being held captive along with her friend Dodson. Dodson Is still being held captive there. Right now she's at the British Ministry of Magic talking to her friends Adam Molroy and Harry Potter. She Is going to unite us with the Ministry of Magic. We are going to kill the lead Death Eater James Lane and any other Death Eater we can and rescue Dodson. She'll be here with her two friends soon. I mean really soon like In 3… 2… 1.**

**Frank ran In**

**Frank: She's here! She's here!**

**The three of them ran Into the lobby.**

**Dracula: Kayley! Holy Rabies you're safe!**

**Dracula: Here, sit down(He helped her sit down In a chair)**

**Frank put a blanket around her as Vlad handed her a nice hot drink.**

**Johnny: I found this**

**Kayley: My necklace! I thought I lost It during the battle!**

**Johnny: What the hell Is that thing?**

**Kayley: My adoptive dad gave this to me. It's a very special necklace. It senses when you're looking for someone and not only shows you those people but let's you know everything that Is going on. It even teleports you wherever you want to go. My father would go nuts If I've lost this.**

**Johnny: Which Is why Drac and I know your plan. And we're on board. I'm sure everyone else will be too.**

**Vlad: On that note, drink the tea. It has a potion In It that will heal you completely.**

**She took a sip and It did. **

**Dracula: So, you three want us to fight with the Ministry, save your friend, and end this Death Eater.**

**Kayley: Yes, he's the same guy who led the attack and rape on me last night. And the attack on the hotel. Dodson and the Ministry Is my family. But so are you guys and this hotel. And I'm hoping since we met and what we been through during our battle you guys feel the same way about me.**

**Frank: I do!**

**Johnny: I do too!**

**Vlad: Me too!**

**Mavis: I do!**

**Dracula: You're right, and I do too! When do we attack?**

**Harry: Right now. I'll have Aurors waiting In the woods by the Germany hotel. We stay outside. Most Death Eaters are cocky! They'll come out to us. And when they do we fight! But two monsters and two Aurors will go Inside and retrieve Dodson.**

**Vlad: How are we all going to get there?**

**Kayley stood up**

**Kayley: Like I said, very special necklace**

**After Dracula, Vlad, and Mavis put on clothes that would protect them from the sun Kayley squeezed the necklace and soon they were all In the Germany woods. But James had a plan of his own. He didn't care what happened to his Death Eaters. He could always recruit more. Before anyone could go Inside the hotel blew up getting destroyed completely. A big piece of building landed on Harry's leg breaking It and pinning him to the ground. Harry's wand was too far for him to reach.**

**Kayley: Harry!(Ran over to him)**

**Harry and her saw James running away with unconscious Dodson on his shoulder.**

**Kayley: He's getting away**

**Harry: No, don't go alone**

**He saw the look on her face**

**Harry: Wait, please**

**Kayley: I can't lose Dodson**

**Harry: I know, please stick with our plan. Take two monsters and Aurors with you.**

**Kayley: Okay(Took off running)**

**Soon Kayley, Vlad, Frank, Molroy, and a random Auror surrounded James. **

**Molroy: Stop! Let him go!**

**Frank pushed James hard onto the ground making him drop Dodson. Molroy moved unconscious Dodson behind him. Dodson slowly woke up. Seeing what was happening he quickly used Avada Kadabra on James as James tried to stand up.**

**Dodson: You sneaky little bastard!**

**Kayley cried as she saw Dodson was alive and ran Into his arms. Dodson's heart filled with happiness as he held her close.**

**Dodson: You found me(Crying)**

**Kayley: I always will**

**Dodson: We should get back to the hotel. We'll rest and the next day we'll all go home. **

**They all ran back to where Harry was supposed to be. But he was not there.**

**Kayley: Where's Harry?**

**Johnny: Kayley I'm so sorry. There was still some building falling when you took off and some glass flew Into his face. Some Aurors took his body away to be buried next to his parents. Harry Potter Is dead.**

**When she used her necklace to puff her and everyone to the hotel she ran straight to her room, locked the door, and sobbed on her bed. She felt like Harry's death was her fault. " If I let someone else save Dodson and I helped Harry right away and moved him away from that spot he wouldn't be dead" she thought. Soon there was knocking on the door.**

**Dracula: Kayley, please open the door**

**Without Kayley noticing Mavis flew Into the room from the open window. Mavis unlocked the door and flew back out. Dracula walked In and sat down on the bed.**

**Dracula: I'm sorry about what happened(Put his hand on her shoulder)**

**Kayley: It's my fault(Wiped a tear)**

**Dracula: Hey no no, It's not your fault. Hey, look at me.**

**She forced herself to look at him.**

**Dracula: Please don't blame yourself. They were after you. Of course we were all going to help and protect you.**

**They looked Into each other's eyes and from that moment on they Zinged.**

**Dracula: I would do anything for you. I know Royal Enchantment Is your home too. And you're welcome there anytime you want. But please don't leave. I love you, marry me Kay.(Wiped a tear from her cheek) **

**She nodded yes. Kayley didn't If It was because she needed to be comforted or because she found her true love. But soon they were on top of each other ripping each other's clothes off. When they were done she went to Dodson and Molroy to tell them what was going on. They were both shocked but they were happy for her.**

**Molroy: I accept your leave of your Royal Enchantment. But you better tell your dad.**

**Kayley: I know, let's go**

**She used her necklace to puff the three of them to Royal Enchantment and her father's classroom.**

**Raine: Kayley! You're back!(Pulled her Into a hug)**

**Raine: How was your journey?**

**Kayley: A bigger adventure then I thought It would be(Laughed)**

**Raine: Really? Tell me all about It**

**She did and he was shocked. But he was also happy for her.**

**Raine: Well, I'm going to miss us working together. But If your heart says you belong at that hotel and with Dracula then that's where you belong.**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Raine: I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry to hear about Harry Potter though.**

**Once Kayley packed everything of hers and did some fun shopping In Hogsmeade and Diagon Ally she, Dodson, and Molroy puffed back to Hotel Transylvania. After Kayley put all of her stuff In her and Dracula's room she went straight to Mavis's room. They discussed the wedding and Mavis picked a dress and a pair of shoes out for Kayley. But Kayley was not used to high heels. Mavis laughed.**

**Mavis: You just have to break them In**

**Kayley: In one day? Yeah right, can I just go barefoot? **

**Mavis: No, absolutely not. You look so beautiful. Question, when was the last time you ate?**

**Kayley: With everything that has been going on since I came to this hotel I haven't ate anything. The last time I ate was when I arrived at the Ministry this morning. **

**Mavis: It's 4PM, go down to the lobby and grab some lunch that's an order.**

**Kayley: Okay(Laughed)**

**She got back Into her black tank top and pants and went straight to the lobby. She saw a few monsters throwing food at each other. " yeah, Dracula's going to be happy about this" she laughed to herself. **

**Kayley: Guys come on, Dracula Is going to be pissed. I came down to eat food not fling It at the wall.**

**Wayne: Really?(Smirked)**

**He flung a slimy noodle onto her face.**

**Wayne: How does It taste? **

**She took It off of her face and ate It.**

**Kayley: Good**

**Eunice: She's right guys, knock It off!**

**Eunice: Have you unpacked yet Kayley?**

**Kayley: Not yet, I just got back**

**Eunice: Go upstairs honey, I'll have Frank bring you up some food.**

**Kayley: Thanks Eunice**

**She went straight upstairs and unpacked. Soon she heard a knock.**

**Kayley: Come In(Called)**

**Frank: Hey, I brought you some monster ball soup.**

**Kayley: Thanks Frank**

**Frank: Dracula has chosen Wayne, Johnny, and I to be his best men.**

**Kayley: Of course, you deserve It Frank. You're the one that saved my life. I choose Eunice, Mavis, and Wanda to be my brides maids. And of course, Winnie to be the flower girl. **

**Frank: Kayley, I am so happy you're back and are going to be living here. I'm the one who rescued you. But I couldn't stop you from getting hurt again or kidnapped. I'm so sorry Kay, I'm glad we're friends. So, how many are we expecting from your side of the family?**

**Kayley: Just my dad, Dodson, and Molroy. **

**Frank: I have a wedding gift for you. I don't know what I could give you that's more special than that necklace. But here you go.**

**She unwrapped It**

**Kayley: Five wands?! How many do you think I am going to break or lose?!(Laughed) **

**Frank: I'm trying to be prepared. You already lost two.(Laughed)**

**Kayley: Well, I bought one before I returned. So, thanks to you I have six. How did you get these?**

**Frank: I went on and went under witches. Please, put those away somewhere safe.**

**Kayley hugged him. Kayley hoped she would never break or lose any of these. But she put them somewhere safe and put a spell where only she could get at the wands. She ate her soup and went to bed. It was a long, stressful, and busy day. The next night the hotel was set up for her and Dracula's wedding. Kayley was wearing a long strapless black wedding dress with a white flower In her hair. Despite being nothing like her birth parents Kayley still loved wearing black. The bride maids wore dark purple dresses. Winnie also wore a dark purple dress.**

**Bigfoot: Congratulations(Shook Dracula's hand)**

**Bigfoot: Look everyone's here**

**Suite of armor 1: Father of the bride Ryan Raine and family friends Nathaniel Dodson and Adam Molroy.(Announced)**

**Kayley: Dad!(Ran Into his arms)**

**Dodson and Molroy: Kay! **

**A photographer from Kayley's world took the pictures so the pictures would move. Because the camera's from her world were not only different but special Dracula and Mavis showed up In all of the pictures. Soon everyone took their seats and the wedding started. Kayley walked down the Isle. Dracula, Raine, Dodson, and Molroy could not believe how beautiful she looked. Dracula and Kayley put the rings on each other than kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped. After everyone ate everyone went to the dance floor as Dracula and Kayley sang to each other.**

**Dracula: Look at the sky tell me what do you see. Just close your eyes and describe it to me. The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight. That's what I see through your eyes.(Sang)**

**Kayley: I see the heavens each time that you smile. I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles. And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile. That's what I see through your eyes.(Sang)**

**Dracula and Kayley: Here in the night I see the sun. Here in the dark our two hearts are one. It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise. Looking through your eyes.(Sang)**

**The song even brought another unexpected couple to the surface. Dodson and Molroy finally saw they were meant to be more than friends as they kissed passionately. Raine being the partyer and artist that he Is got on the stage to pump up the room now. He sang " Catch my Breath" by Kelly Clarkson. After an amazing night Dodson took Kayley to his room to give her his and Molroy's present.**

**Kayley: It's a time turner**

**Dodson: It was Harry's. He wanted you to have It If anything happened to him.**

**Kayley: Thank you**

**Kayley saw a black mist fly Into Molroy's tea cup.**

**Kayley: Molroy!**

**But It was too late Molroy drank the tea and soon his eyes turned pitch black. Dodson pushed Kayley behind him.**

**Molroy: Hello Dodson and Kayley**

**Kayley: What's wrong-**

**Molroy: Nothing Is wrong with my eyes darling.**

**He held out his hand**

**Molroy: Don't I get another dance with the bride?**

**Dodson: Kayley run!**

**Molroy: Get back here!**

**As Kayley ran Into Wanda's room Molroy knocked Dodson out. Wanda walked Into her room followed soon by Molroy. There was a green flash and Wanda fell dead to the floor. Kayley screamed as Molroy dragged her from under the bed, seizing her, and forcing her to stand.**

**Molroy: Are you scared of me Kay?**

**She shook her head no but she was crying and shaking. He held his wand against her throat.**

**Molroy: What a shame. I promise when I am threw with you you'll beg for death.**

**Kayley caught a glimpse of the mirror. She saw Voldemort's reflection Instead of Molroy's. Voldemort's ghost was Inside Molroy. All of a sudden Dracula and Dodson ran In. Before Voldemort/Molroy could do anything Dracula bit Voldemort/Molroy hard In the shoulder making him scream In pain. Molroy fell weakly to the floor as Voldemort's sprite flew out of him. Voldemort screamed In pain then blew up killing his sprite for good. Kayley sobbed as she ran Into Dodson's arms and as Molroy who remembered everything sobbed hard on the floor.**

**Dodson: How did you know what to do?(Holding Kayley close)**

**Dracula: You can't be a ghost and a vampire. Biting a ghost kills their sprite for good. Whoever that was will never be able to return. Ever!**

**Dodson: Good, do you know who that was?**

**Kayley: I do, I saw him In the mirror. It was Lord Voldemort, my birth father.**

**Molroy: Kay, I'm so sorry(Sobbed)**

**Molroy cried out In pain as he clutched his head.**

**Molroy: Why Is It suddenly so bright In here? Kay, do you have anything for headaches? **

**Dodson: I really need to get you to bed Molroy. Kay, can you please grab some healing potions? Including something for his headache? **

**Dodson took Molroy and laid him In his bed as Kayley rushed to get the potions. When she got to Molroy's door Dodson was waiting outside.**

**Dodson: Take care of him. Reassure him that none of this Is his fault. I just received a letter from the Ministry and I need to go there. I am the new Minister of Magic and Molroy Is the new Head Auror. I'll let them know what happened. **

**He puffed out. Kayley walked In with her potions and sat on the bed.**

**Molroy: Kay, please forgive me(Sobbing)**

**Kayley: Shh(Forced him to drink the potion that healed his headaches) **

**Then she forced him to drink a potion that healed his sight then another that healed any other pain and weakness he might be feeling. **

**Kayley: You still need to take It easy for a few days. Dracula said because you also still got bitten In the process that you will turn tonight. Once you rested for a few days Dracula will teach you everything you need to know. He'll teach me too. He's going to turn me tomorrow morning. And you should turn Dodson when you get the chance.**

**Kayley: Molroy, none of this Is your fault. You hear me? None of It. I'm still sorry this happened to you. He's my birth father. He was hurting you to get at me.(Squeezed his hand tight)**

**Molroy: Shhh my darling. I lost my wife the same day Dodson found you. But I found you and Dodson Instead. I love you.(Rubbed her cheek)**

**Kayley: You know, Dodson Is the new Minster of Magic and you're the new Head Auror. Congrats! **

**Molroy: It has been a long night. Exciting, but then scary. We both should get the rest we deserve. Go to your husband. Enjoy the rest of your wedding night.**

**Kayley: He's cleaning up the party with Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, and their friends. It's you and I that need each other tonight.**

**Molroy pulled her Into his arms and they fell asleep. In the morning they mourned for Wanda and buried her. After a couple days of rest once Molroy was feeling better Dracula and Kayley taught Molroy the vampire ways together. Once Molroy got the hang of It he returned to the Ministry and Royal Enchantment. Once Dodson and Molroy got settled Into their new jobs Molroy turned Dodson and they returned to Hotel Transylvania and married. Dodson and Kayley wanted to do a do-over of Germany but a fun one. So Dracula and Kayley and Molroy and Dodson had a double honeymoon there. Two years later Dracula and Kayley gave birth to a baby girl named Milani and Molroy and Dodson adopted a baby boy they named Hakalo. **


End file.
